Together
by Jaise
Summary: What went through Draco's head when he crossed that battlefield at the end of DH? One-shot


Title: Together

Summary: What went through Draco's head when he crossed that battlefield at the end of DH?

Rating: Undeserving of any sort of rating, 'cause there's just nothing to rate, really

A/N: So this is the first fanfic that I've chosen to post in year... Basically something that's just been on my mind since I saw DH for the first time. Anywho, R&R!

"Draco…"

The name echoed across the grounds, and a tiny piece of Draco's heart broke as he looked at his Father, standing on the other side of the yard; on the other side of the war.

The young blond looked away as he felt the eyes of hundreds focusing on him, watching him and how he'd react to his Father's call.

"Draco," Lucius begged his son, his voice breaking on the last syllabus. Draco looked away. His Father, who once was a proud man, a strong, powerful man, who Draco had looked up to, was broken. He had lost everything, and now he stood on a battle field, unshaved with dirty hair and clothes and red- rimmed eyes, realising that he was losing his only son.

It did break Draco's heart, because he loved his Father, but Draco never wanted what his Father wanted for him; Draco belonged on this side of the war, or nowhere at all.

He noticed how his Father almost stepped back in defeat, and though he was sadden by the sight of it, he felt relieved. He was free.

"Draco," His breath hitched as he heard his Mother's calm, almost quiet, voice carry across the yard. "Come..." Draco's defences faltered. He loved his Father, but he loved his Mother more. She was the very reason that he had joined the Death Eaters to begin with. She was the reason why he had tried so hard to kill Dumbledore last year.

As his feet started moving towards his Mother, he felt his heart break completely; for him, for his Mother, for the past he'd always regret and for the future he'd never have. He didn't have to look people in the eye to know what they were thinking. They were pitying him, while still judging him. They'd never know though- how hard it was to reject your own Mother in a life or death situation like this.

Hanging his head low he tensed as the Dark Lord Voldemort awkwardly embraced him. Once released he made his way to his Mother and Father. His breath got caught in his throat when his Mother put her arms around him. She led him further into the crowd of Death Eaters. Staying in the front, however, where there was more space, Narcissa stopped him and gazed at him. Draco closed his eyes as if in pain and sighed.

"Mother, please. I don't want this..." He breathed quietly.

"I know, sweetheart, I know," She shushed

"Then why? Why force me to join ranks again? I did not want to in the first place, and I finally got my chance to take a stand! I-" Draco whispered desperately, looking at both his Father and Mother

"He's alive, Draco," Narcissa whispered in his ear, quiet enough for just him to hear her. "Once the battle starts once more, we will apparate to the bridge, and we will leave. Your Father will hopefully join us..." She trailed off. She looked at her husband, who was trying to hear what they were saying, while still listening to the Longbottom boy talking.

"But he's-? How-? " Draco stuttered.

"I don't know, but this is our chance to run, Draco, my baby Dragon" She whispered fiercely. She cupped his face in her hands and forced him to meet her eyes. Her baby Dragon hated to be called just that, but here he was, all grown up- and much too soon, as well- being forced to give up his future for his parents. Her baby Dragon. She never wanted any of this for him, and she just hoped that he knew that.

"I love you, Draco" She said.

"I love you, too, Mother" Draco answered. Narcissa turned her attention towards Lucius.

"Lucius, when the battle begins again, Draco and I will apparate to the bridge. We will leave and not come back. I hope you make the right decision and follow us. If you don't, know that we both still love you, and hope you make it through, but no matter the outcome we'd want nothing more to do with you if staying is your choice." As soon as she had finished speaking, all hell broke loose.

Seeing their chance, Narcissa grabbed a hold of Draco's hand and disapparated. The noises from the battle were only faint whispers in the wind from where they stood. Without waiting, or looking back, Narcissa started walking.

Draco, grateful for his Mother, walked right along with her. He knew that he'd make it with only his Mother, but he got increasingly worried when he didn't hear another tell- tale sound of apparition. And then it came. Draco still didn't turn around to watch his father.

He knew his father well enough; he'd probably look back at the castle, torn between the two decisions without knowing which one truly was the right one. Then he'd take one look at his wife and son, and he's see them walking away from it all, and him, and he'd realise that they wouldn't wait for him. That he had to come to them. And at that point, Lucius would choose his family, because that's where his heart belonged.

But Draco didn't look back to confirm his suspicions, he just kept walking. And when he heard his Father starting to run after them, Draco closed his eyes for one second in thanks.

Letting Lucius catch up with them, the Malfoy family walked away from the Hogwarts Grounds, knowing, and accepting, that nothing would ever be the same. They'd lost everything, but through it all, they still had each other.

~Fin


End file.
